Ishaan walked his dog for $2$ miles on each of the past $12$ days. How many miles did Ishaan walk his dog altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Ishaan went walking. The product is $2\text{ miles per day} \times 12\text{ days}$ $2\text{ miles per day} \times 12\text{ days}= 24\text{ miles}$ Ishaan walked a total of $24$ miles.